


what will calls mike

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Nonbinary Mike Wheeler, Other, Trans Mike Wheeler, Use of the Word Transsexual, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Late one night in the Wheeler basement, Mike decides to talk to Will about something she's kept pretty close to her heart. Will has his own confession to make.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	what will calls mike

Mike turns over on the basement floor and stares at Will through the midnight gloom.

  
“Will? Are you awake?”

  
Will makes a tired grunt and then opens his eyes. “Yeah, I’m awake. What’s up?”

  
Mike’s voice quivers. “Can I tell you something?”

  
Will reaches out blindly and finds Mike’s shoulder. He squeezes it gently. “You can tell me anything. I promise.”

  
Mike smiles unsurely and swallows. “I’m a transsexual.”

  
Will’s eyes widen from their sleepy squint. He processes for a moment. “Okay,” he says, “so that means you’re a girl?”

  
Mike nods, and Will’s eyes barely register the movement. “Kinda. I’m a girl and a boy, I think. Is that... okay?”

  
“Of course it’s okay. You’re just as cu— cool, I mean. You’re just as cool as a girl as you are as a guy.”

  
Mike giggles. “You think so?”

  
“Yeah. Thanks for telling me.” He pulls at Mike’s shoulder. “Now can I give you a hug?”

  
Mike hums in answer. Will scoots across the floor and wraps her in his arms. She nestles her head into his chest and sighs.

  
“So do you want me to call you something different?”

  
“Maybe you could call me ‘she’ sometimes?”

  
“Just sometimes?”

  
She nods, rubbing her forehead against his collarbone. “Yeah. Like I said, it’s kind of a both thing, I guess.”

  
“Okay. Hey, there’s...” Will trails off into a noise that is mostly exhalation and partially a near silent scream.

  
“What are you doing?”

“Sorry. I’m— I’m just— See, I—"

  
“Is everything okay? What’s going on?”

  
Will kneads his forehead and exhales, trying to steady himself. “I have one more question for you.”

  
“Go for it.”

  
“Can I call you my girlfriend?”

  
Mike lets out a nervous laugh. “What? We’re not—"

  
Will pulls away from the hug and rolls onto his other side, staring at the wall. “I’m sorry. That was— I’m stupid. I’m so stupid.”

  
Mike swears under her breath. “No. I’d like that.”

  
Will looks over his shoulder at her. “What?”

  
“I’d like to be your girlfriend. And your boyfriend, too. That sounds... perfect. I just didn’t think you liked girls.”

  
Will rolls over to face Mike’s silhouette. “I just like you, Mike. A lot.”

  
Mike’s face splits into a wide grin. “I like you too. A lot, a lot.”

  
They sit for a moment in their joy, and then Mike says, “Could you hug me again?”

  
Will bridges the distance again and wraps himself around Mike. She sinks into the gentle weight of Will’s arms and sighs. She notches her head under his chin, face buried in his shoulder, and sleep suddenly doesn’t seem so unattainable.

  
Will softly asks, “Mike?” but only her even breathing responds. Will smiles and turns his face down, ever so slightly, to kiss the top of her head. “I love you, Mike,” he whispers, and then he too is headed off to sleep.


End file.
